


Sweet-talking or: Of Beaters and Snitches

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild humiliation kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch Banter, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: August 1979. Remus has never liked quidditch.





	Sweet-talking or: Of Beaters and Snitches

“Prongs is convinced Puddlemere is going to beat the Wasps. He’s so full of himself!”

“Oh?” Remus said, doing his best to focus on anything but the hands kneading his bum cheeks. They were lying on their sides, facing the same way. Whenever Sirius spoke, he inadvertently blew hot air into the nape of Remus’s neck. Remus was a tiny bit distracted.

“More full of himself than usual, I mean. The Wasps have got Bagman and all. Paid a sack-full of galleons to buy him, or so the _Prophet_ says. And their Seeker has caught the snitch in five consecutive games. Puddlemere has nothing on them, even though Prongs believes that because a couple of the players know his name, that means his genius will somehow have rubbed off on Puddlemere United.”

Remus privately thought that if James was full of himself, then Sirius was doing rather a good job of being full of James, too. James could have gone professional, but that didn’t mean he was a genius when compared to Chasers from a professional quidditch team. Before Remus could point out the unrivalled arrogance that was the combined forces of Sirius and James, Sirius pushed one of his hands between his legs, stroking, probing…

“Mhmm,” Remus got out, and he could feel his prick rise to the occasion. It had been absolutely spent, completely dead to the world, and it was no wonder. Remus had orgasmed so many times he’d lost count today; the whole day had flown by in an endless series of shagging, interspersed with eating in bed. Now it almost hurt to get hard again.

“I know, right?” Sirius continued nonchalantly. “Quirke and Quail both have the same local as Prongs. Bet they only talk to him ‘cause he plies them with pints of redcurrant cider.”

Sirius nudged his leg in between Remus’s, and Remus was taken over by a whole-body shiver as his legs were spread, as his lover’s muscular thigh pressed up against his bollocks. 

“James has gotten me a ticket for the upcoming game as well, so I will be able to witness him bawling his eyes out when his team loses. Kind of him, really, I do like a good laugh at his expense. Bagman will knock every single Chaser off their brooms with a well-aimed bludger, and it will be a sight for sore eyes. Bagman’s a good-looking sod, is what I’m saying.”

Remus kept completely still, mind battling away. He wasn’t jealous, not jealous. Sirius was just teasing him; thigh rubbing slowly forwards and back between his legs.

“We have good seats, did I say that already? I’ll be able to see Bagman close up. Rocking on his broomstick, legs spread, hands tight around his Beater’s bat. Game clothes plastered to his body with sweat…”

Sirius’s voice had dropped into a provocative whisper, lips trailing around the shell of Remus’s ear, and Remus’s hands twisted angrily in the sheets. 

“He’s got a nice rear, too.”

Sirius’s hands squeezed down on Remus’s bum, really grabbed the soft swell of flesh and held as much as he could with his strong fingers.

“Bit too muscular, though. That’s the problem, generally, with sportsmen. All firmness and no jiggle.”

Sirius loosened his grip, then made Remus’s bum dance, fat rippling and probably looking like two unset crème brûlées. 

Remus felt his face turn red. Nobody could accuse him of having an athletic behind. He wanted to hide away; his skinny legs and arms and his soft behind. Sirius made an approving, purring noise in his ear. 

“Your arse is perfect, Remus. Two cushiony full moons. Delicious arsehole I get to taste and use. In fact…” Sirius’s hand forced it’s way in between, two gently crooked fingers feeling at the entrance, “… You’ve been used today already, haven’t you?”

Remus pressed back, teeth gritted, but not because he was hurting. No. He was growing desperate to moan out loud, to pant, to bite into the pillows, to chant Sirius’s name, to invoke every god in the book, to beg for more, to plead with his lover to bring him to orgasm yet again. Gritting his teeth, it was. 

“Oh yes,” Sirius whispered into his ear, lips moist and erotic, “you’ve been a great big slag. I can feel it, you know, feel exactly what you’ve let someone do to your hole today.”

Remus bit into the pillow and groaned. Sirius twisted the tips of his fingers, breaching the rim. Remus could feel it all; how relaxed he was after being worked over for hours, how he was only just beginning to get sore after his boyfriend had been so gentle and sweet with him earlier, how the semen that had been released deep inside him over an hour ago was now trying to make a reappearance…

“You’ve served as a filthy little slut today, haven’t you Remus? Doubt you took much convincing, either, I know what whores like you are like. Eager to bend over any bits of furniture. Bit of inappropriate groping and you’ll want to show off your massive hardon. You’ll spread your legs and expose your tight little hole, beg your lover to look at it and play with it. You don’t like it tight, do you, you like it loose enough to take a fucking fist.”

Remus whimpered into the pillow, blushing furiously and in desperate need for friction on his erection. 

“You thinking about getting fisted right now? Your sloppy wet mess of a cumdump, slurping around a whole hand, greedy and hungry for more even after you’ve been punched open. Completely ruined little mess of a hole.”

Remus fumbled with his cock, feeling guilty and ashamed and lightheaded with arousal. Sirius was breathing heavily into his neck.

“That’s right, you just feel up your massive cock then. Do it right in front of me, never mind there’s somebody watching. You really can’t stop acting like a slut, can you? Need to get off even after your hole’s been left in the state it is right now. I’ve never felt something so used as this.”

Remus felt tears in the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away. He was squeezing his prick much too hard, trying not to come yet, even though every word out of Sirius’s mouth threatened to push him over the edge. Sirius’s fingers were slowly circling inside of him, just out of reach of his prostate, and he kept thinking about Sirius’s whole hand, how uncomfortably full he would be with it inside of him.

“You must be relieved the wolf doesn’t know about this, right, Remus?”

Remus stilled in shock, then gasped for air. This could not be happening, those words were surely forbidden territory. Instead of telling Sirius to stop he pushed back onto his fingers, moaning for more, needing to hear more prohibited things. Sirius bit his ear and Remus had to release his prick, he was too close and needed to draw it out, wanted to hear more before it became too much.

“What would he say if he could see you now? Presenting your arse for me, and with your arsehole in the state it is? Sloppy with seed, fucked open and bred full like you’re a brood mare. Proper little bitch. You’re leaking floods of come, like you’ve been used as a cumdump and then left out for seconds, just in case someone wants to use your fuckhole again. Plug your loose hole up again and again. Worst thing is you’re inviting it, you’re basically begging to be fucked until you gape wide. You’ll come from it, you’ll come from the feeling of your wrecked hole getting painted with another round of spunk.” 

Sirius was properly finger-fucking him now, the noise serving as wet and obscene background music for his words. Remus kept his face hidden and breathed into the pillow. He could feel some of Sirius’s spunk leaking down his arse cheek. 

“Wank off for me and come in your hand,” Sirius whispered in his ear. Remus groaned, but he wasn’t really reluctant. Sirius began chewing a bruise into his neck. 

Remus put a shaking hand on his cock and he heard Sirius’s breath hitch in his throat. He had positioned himself to be able to look over Remus’s shoulder. 

“You’re so big, Remus, fucking work of art.”

If it had been possible to get any redder in the face Remus definitely would have, but as it was, he produced a tiny, humiliated noise instead. Sirius’s fingers rammed into his prostate, and Remus gave himself two firm tugs and came into his palm. 

“I bet you can’t even remember how many times you’ve come today,” Sirius said. Remus wanted to protect himself from the words, the truth of it was getting to him post-orgasm. The idea was still a turn-on, be it a debasing one. He stared with heavy-lidded eyes at his wet palm.

“Rub your spunk into my cock,” Sirius whispered into his ear. “You’re going to get fucked with come for lube, seeing as there’s plenty sloshing around in your arse already.”

Remus thought his blush might spread all the way to his toes when the words registered with him. He turned carefully, palm aloft, and Sirius took his hand and placed it on his erection with a satisfied sigh. Remus watched timidly, watched both of their fingers wrapping around Sirius’s flushed and plump cock, how Sirius made him rub up and down, slick the hot flesh with Remus’s sperm, made him touch every inch and squeeze down wherever Sirius wanted more pressure. 

“I’m going to fuck you like a bitch,” Sirius told him, voice a seductive purr, “on all fours with your bum in the air.”

Remus kissed his mouth, needing to feel something different. Sirius kissed back for as long as he needed it. Ultimately, Remus felt the familiar spark of excitement reigniting, although his prick remained flaccid. At this stage of the day it was probably for the best. He pushed himself up, and Sirius followed with the eagerness of someone quite desperate to get off. Remus got on all fours, smiling as he did. His boyfriend wanted him; his boyfriend was this excited just for him.

Sirius’s prick pushed into what had to be reduced resistance, but the not quite stifled gasp made Remus hopeful that it was tight enough for him to get off anyway. Sirius stopped when his hips were flush against Remus’s bum, hands stroked his waist and back, mingled swearwords and compliments falling effortlessly from his lips. Remus enjoyed the sensations, the fullness that bordered on pain, the gentle caresses from hands that had taken their time to learn every ridge and angle and dip of Remus’s body, the barely coherent voice of the only man who had ever told him he loved him. They usually shagged face to face, and even if that was what Remus preferred, he did have to admit that this was a better angle where his prostate was concerned. It not only brushed it, it felt as if it was being poked head-on. 

Sirius began moving, muffled exclamations like ‘so round and soft’ and ‘all the freckles’ and ‘dripping wet’ and ‘back like a stretching kitty’ continued to pour out of him, and Remus could feel in exquisite detail exactly where the head of Sirius’s cock made contact, the bloated shape pressing into his sensitive insides. The fat on his arse rippled with every thrust, but going by the noises Sirius was making this was a good thing. Sirius finally draped himself over Remus’s back, whether from exhaustion or just from a need to be even closer Remus did not know, and he turned his head as far as it would go to accept a messy and disorganized snog from his lover. Sirius was leaning most of his weight over Remus’s back, cock lodged as far in as it would go, and Remus gave Sirius a playful bite before he flapped down, taking Sirius with him. Sirius made a lustful noise and began licking and biting wherever his mouth happened, mostly Remus’s jaw and hair, at the same time as he pressed Remus into the mattress. Instead of fucking in and out he was gyrating his hips, sliding over Remus’s arse and hugging his arms around Remus, keeping Remus’s arms to his sides. It was the best type of straitjacket and Remus couldn’t help humping the sheets. He wasn’t hard, but he could still feel his orgasm building, rushing in his ears while Sirius sucked aggressively on a spot where he had already bitten his love into Remus once before. 

Remus’s orgasm was a pathetic little thing, mostly dry and barely there, a bit of pleasure and a couple of involuntary clenches from his core muscles. It hurt more than it felt good, his body absolutely exhausted with him, and Remus felt his body go lax straight after, unwilling to do anything but let Sirius continue get off into him. Sirius’s hand went to the back of his head, both holding him down and massaging his scalp, and his mouth was at the back of Remus’s neck, panting too hard to be able to kiss or bite. Remus felt Sirius’s free hand grapple frantically underneath him in the sheets, and he wasn’t surprised at all when the palm cupped his chest, pressed into his pounding ribcage, nails digging in as though clawing for his heart. 

There was a satisfied grunt and then Sirius’s body spasmed into relaxation and became heavy on top of him, released into him, enough to let Remus feel a pulse of warmth inside.

“This must be what it feels like to catch the snitch,” Sirius muttered, hand stroking over Remus’s beating heart. 

“That’s pathetic,” Remus said into the pillow, “you’re better at puns than that.”

“You’ll always be the snitch in any scenario, you know that right?”

“Fuck you.”

“Your arse would beat Bagman’s any hour of the day. How’s that?”

“Better,” Remus admitted grudgingly. “I’ll deem it passable if you carry me to the tub and draw me a bubble bath.”

“Deal.”


End file.
